


Symphony

by guqqie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, crying while writing-, have fun suffering, klance, klangst, writing this at 2 am lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guqqie/pseuds/guqqie
Summary: “Like a symphony yet like nails on a chalk board”Basically this fic-
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I’m Megan. :)  
> I’m one of the co-creators of the fanfic “CoransCones” on Instagram.  
> Anyway it’s 3 am and I miss them so enjoy some painful klangst

Vibrant, blue eyes as deep as the ocean. Brown curls that hugged his face so kindly. Freckles scattered along his face like stars in the night sky. Lashes long and curled, nose slim with a slight point. Lips glossed and plump.

Oh, how he wanted to feel them.

Feel him.

He always wondered how Lance’s hands would feel if he were to cup his face, wondered how his forehead would feel pressed against his. Breathe clashing together as their gazes were locked on one another. Dreamed of how soft his lips would feel against his own slightly chapped ones.

He wanted him desperately.

He wanted him so desperately that it hurt.

His chest ached when he looked at him. When he smiled. His laugh was like a knife through his heart. Music to his ears. Both a symphony yet like nails on a chalk board. Though it sounded beautiful it hurt so god damn bad.

Why?

His face heated up at the sound of his voice calling his name. The hard ‘K’ that would roll off his Cuban’ tongue as smooth as butter. Sent a shiver down his spine effortlessly. Watching his lips mouth his name always brought him to a daze.

Why?

His nose would twitch at the scent of pineapples and coconuts wafting into the room along with his arrival. God, did he hate coconuts. The flavour made his nose cringe and the texture made him gag. Yet the scent coming from Lance made his mouth water.

Why?

Why didn’t he savour those things about him more?

Why didn’t he focus on the little details more?

Why didn’t he tell him how he felt about him?

“Ke.. Keith..”

Gloved hands weakly clawed against the armour wrapped on the red paladin’s arm. He couldn’t smell the other’s tropical scent. He couldn’t see how his lips moved as he uttered his name. His heart felt crushed in his chest as his arms were holding the blue paladin.

“I’m here.. I’m here Lance. The others are coming, just hang in there.”

Keith’s throat stung as he spoke. He couldn’t look down at Lance. He knew once he did the tears he was holding in would break through his currently fragile wall. He could hear the other’s shaking breathes as they left him, feel him trembling in his arms, feel hot blood seeping through his under armour.

The warmth was spreading at an alarming pace.

“Keith..”

“Yes, Lance?”

“Lo.. Look at m-me..”

He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He refused to look down at him. In the state he was in. Broken in his arms. He couldn’t see the beautiful man he knew in such a way.

“.. Please.”

His voice was so quiet. He hated it. It was a polar opposite to his usual loud, obnoxious tone. He sounded so fragile. So vulnerable.

Warmth hugged the left side of his face suddenly. His violet eyes growing wide as he realised Lance was holding his cheek. His hold so gentle. His thumb running across his bruised skin as he guided him to lock with his gaze. A smile rested on his lips as his now dull, blue eyes looked at him.

His sparkle was gone.

“I’m going.. To be alright.”

Keith’s eyebrows creased, the lump in his throat stinging even more. Tears pricked his eyes as his hand grabbed Lance’s wrist. A sound mixed between a sob and a chuckle left the red paladin’s lips, fighting the tears that were blurring his vision.

“I know.. You’ll be alright.”

He could feel Lance’s hold on his cheek growing lighter by the moment, only making him tighten his grip on his wrist. His other hand putting as much pressure as he could on the large wound Lance’s torso had sustained.

“When we get back.. L.. Let’s celebrate our.. Our victory with nunvil.”

Keith let out a pained laugh. His tears beating through the restraints as they began to fall down his cheeks.

Our victory, huh? It doesn’t feel like one. Far from it.

“You know you hate that stuff, you idiot..”

Lance hummed in response, his eyes becoming lidded. He was fading. Keith hated this.

“Hey. Eyes open, sharpshooter.”

Lance chuckled at the nickname, clearly struggling as he opened his eyes again. His eyebrows arched as a dopey smile tugged upon his lips. How could he smile like nothing was happening?

“So you finally except my talents.. Hm?”

His speech was slurred.

“Of course. I always have.”

“Keith.”

“Yes, Lance?”

Lance didn’t answer.

“Yes, Lance..?”

Keith repeated. No answer.

“Lance?!”

“I love you.”

His words were quiet. Barely audible. Keith heard them straight away though. Those words were like music to his ears. Both a symphony yet also like nails on a chalk board. The first time he heard those words from the love of his life.

The last time he heard those words from the love of his life.

“I love you too.”

Silence.

His heavy breathing had stopped. His hand falling limp in Keith’s grip. His lips holding a smile. His beautiful blue eyes void of his precious light. His body still.

A loud cry left Keith as he clung to his lifeless lover. Tears dripping down his chin and making a soft ‘ting’ noise as they collided with the metal of Lance’s armour. Sobs and hiccups followed as he pressed his forehead against the other’s, his eyes shutting tight. His chest heavy and feeling so light headed he could faint. A ringing in his ears as all emotions other than pain went numb. His throat rough like sand paper as his voice cracked.

Softly, he choked out between his painful sobs.

“I love you too..”

**Author's Note:**

> i do not regret this.  
> suffer with me.


End file.
